It is well known to exercise animals, particularly dogs, by playing the game of fetch, which provides healthy exercise for a dog. There are many commercially available toys adapted to be propelled from a handle substantial distances. However, despite the fact that dogs are natural retrievers, if the toy lands in a body of water or a puddle deep enough to submerge the toy, it will not be retrieved unless the toy is able to stay afloat. Conventional throw toys are not designed to stay afloat once thrown into water.